


A Fanfic to feast Ones Eyes Upon

by ThegirlofFanfics



Series: A Fanfic To Feast Ones Eyes Upon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Amazingly Fluff, Crazy, Cute, Fandomstuck, Hate, Love, Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/pseuds/ThegirlofFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my most favourite thing of all. This is a thank to all those who have commented, liked or read one of my fanfics. This t comfirm is NOT A CROSSOVER. It is, however, a time change. You see all the fandoms set in the olden times will be transported to the modern times and visa versa. I hope you enjoy. I would love to hear your comments and if there are any fandoms that I haven't got that you would like then please say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fanfic to feast Ones Eyes Upon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansa_sandor_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/gifts), [mygiantoflannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygiantoflannister/gifts), [Lady_Blade_WarAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/gifts).



 The sun shone through the curtains of the room. Sansa's body clicked into gear and groggily woke up. Her hair was in her mouth and she had last nights dress slung over her body. She was tired and unwell. There was a knock on the door and Sansa pulled herself out of bed to answer it.

"How are you this morning my fine maiden?" a maid asked.

"Absolutely famished." Sansa answered truthfully.

The maid chuckled and allowed herself into the room. Sansa positioned herself at the dressing table and prepared to be cleaned up for the rest of the day. First the maid washed her and then made Sansa wear a scarlet dress. She then did her hair up in a plait and tied it up around her head. Sansa looked at herself and smiled. Today would be a good day. Simple, plain and non interesting. She had no idea how wrong she was. Sansa was escorted to the gardens were she met with her sister. The day was gorgeous. While she waited, Sansa could hear birds in the trees and the small rustle of the plants. The sun shone on her back and she felt rather hot.

"Well you look quite content." a voice said behind Sansa spoiling that paradise.

Sansa turned to see Arya standing there. Sansa got up and gave her a big hug.

"How long has it been since I've seen you?" Sansa asked slightly sobbing.

Arya rolled her eyes and turned around. A man was standing there. He was quite muscular and had a clean shaven face. A smile was planted on his face and he walked over and embraced her in a hug. Sansa stood on looking slightly nervous.

"Oh this is Gendry. Isn't he a charmer." Arya giggled acting like a complete young one.

Sansa was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the Hound standing behind her.

"It is time you left my lady." he said in his gruff voice.

Sansa stopped smiling.

"But, but..." Sansa whimpered.

"But, but..." Sandor copied.

Arya laughed and then stopped when she saw Sansa glaring at her. Sansa turned to Sandor and glared at him angrily. He just laughed. After about 5 mins of this awkward silence, Sansa finally said,

"Fine I will go back in. Goodbye Arya, goodbye..."

A scream filled her mouth as she saw something so out of this world. A black cloud of mist had appeared under her feet and was sucking her in. Sandor made a grab or her but it began pulling him in as well. Gendry and Arya tried to pull them out but it was no use. All of them stuck in this cloud of mist they began to scream and shout. But no one came. Sansa knew it was all lost when she began to taste the mist. She coughed and inhaled some. Her eyes stung and she began to cry. It felt stupid but she didn't care. Then black. Nothing. The world had pulled her somewhere and she was falling. The sensation made her feel seriously sick. She clung onto something but wasn't to sure what it was. She tried so hard to scream but nothing came out. And then came the light. That blinding light. It felt so good to be able to breath again. Something was coming towards her at a fast pace. Sansa was rooted to the ground and unable to move. Sandor rushed over and pushed her over into safety. She looked at him and tried to thank him but was silenced. Arya walked over clutching Gendry or was it the other way round.

"Where...where are we?" Arya stuttered.

The area they stood in was incredible. Building's covered in glass rose high into the sky. Things sped past them. They were fast. Much faster than horses. And then there were the people. There were thousands of them and they were dressed in the oddest of clothes. Sansa swore she saw girls wearing trousers. She looked at everyone hoping for an explanation but they looked as shocked as her. There was only one answer. They were and not knowing why in the future!!!!


End file.
